Today, most individuals have several medications that must be taken by him/her on a daily basis. These medications may have varying times to be taken and various dosages to be taken at varying times during the day.
These regimes and schedules become cumbersome for an individual to adhere to and manage as there is a complex matrix involved in the medication adherence of the individuals. Therefore these regimes and schedules are typically created, stored and managed in a notebook, piece of paper or other similar type of informal system.
These various health care data, medication adherence data, wellness data, location data, authentication data, identification data, access data, personal data, and/or other data associated with a user are important to the individual that is carrying the item. However, rarely do individuals carrying these items secure them.
Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for the consolidation of the various health care data, medication adherence data, wellness data, location data, authentication data, identification data, access data, personal data, and/or other data associated with a user in a secure manner.